


The Strongest Person I Know

by gingercanary



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, also possible mutual pining, and cute, between helen and zari, it's fluffy, okay enjoy, the boys did something dumb, vixencanary, welcome to wonder woman island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: In this story, Ava and Sara never dated. They were never attracted to each other.After their adventure with Mallus, it was time to take a break. They all took turns picking a location and a time to visit. Amaya picked first, and she wanted to go to Themyscira, the island of warrior women where Zari dropped Helen off. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe & Sara Lance & Zari Tomaz, Amaya Jiwe/Sara Lance, Helen of Troy/Zari Tomaz, John Constantine & Ray Palmer, John Constantine & Sara Lance, Nate Heywood & Ray Palmer, Ray Palmer & Mick Rory, helen of troy & Team legends
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	The Strongest Person I Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all I've been thinking about vixencanary for a long time and here it is! I wanted to build the entire thing about this gif set because every single time I see it, I cannot stop laughing. [gifset](https://ginger-canary.tumblr.com/post/612391178624712704)

After their adventure with Mallus, it was time to take a break. They all took turns picking a location and a time to visit, as long as they didn’t do anything stupid. This had been authorised by Ava, who had slowly warmed up to the crew. 

“Under two conditions,” she’d said, taking the time to look at each one of the legends in the eyes. “You do not cause any time anomalies. And if you do, the first thing you guys do is call me. Do not try to fix it first.” Zari could barely keep a straight face, and Mick wasn’t paying attention, but after the speech, they were off. They asked Gideon to randomly pick a person who could decide where they went first. That person turned out to be Amaya.

Amaya and Sara stopped denying the spark they had after their run-in with King Arthur. The moment that Amaya pulled the sword out of the stone, Sara couldn’t help herself. She kissed her. Nate backed off, and throughout their time they only became stronger. For the time being, Amaya could stay with the legends. And she couldn’t be happier. 

“I want to go to ancient Greece,” she said after Gideon had picked her. Nate got excited. 

“There’s no tech in ancient Greece,” Zari groaned. 

“I know,” Amaya replied. “But I really wanted to see that island full of warrior women. Themyscira. You know, the one where you dropped off Helen of Troy?” Sara’s eyes began to sparkle before she realised the obvious problem with this destination. 

“That sounds amazing babe,” she said. “However, we can’t exactly bring the guys. What do you propose we do with them?” 

“They can stay on the mainland,” Amaya replied without missing a beat. The group considered the option. Nate would love to see ancient Greece, and Ray would go anywhere Nate went. Mick could enjoy the beach. Mick’s only concern was if there’d be beer. John just hoped he wouldn’t meet a demon he knew. Since Sara’s the captain, and Amaya was her second in command, the boys took the jumpship. The girls took off towards the island. 

On the island, they were greeted by Helen, along with her team. As it turns out, she became quite the leader after Zari had dropped her off there. 

“I am truly honoured to show you my home,” she spoke as she walked with Zari. Amaya and Sara followed a few steps behind. Amaya took Sara’s hand. 

“I have to ask, out of all the places you wanted to go…” Sara trailed off, looking around the island. “I expected you to take us camping or something. Somewhere in a place where nature hasn’t been disturbed by humanity. What made you decide that this is where you wanted to go?” She asked. Amaya looked over the beautiful beach. 

“I enjoy being surrounded by strong women. In history, there are many pieces of nature untouched as long as you go far enough into the past.” 

“Well, you’ve made an awesome choice,” Sara replied. 

They had just met the ruler of Themyscira, Hippolyta when a guard ran in with her troops. 

“Queen Hippolyta, there are men on the island!” Everyone in the courtyard seemed shocked. Sara exchanged a glance with Zari and Amaya. They had an educated guess about who these men could be. Sara let go of Amaya’s hand and stepped forward. 

“Your highness,” Sara said, sinking into a low bow. After spending time with the league, Sara knew how to approach a leader. “Permission to speak?” She asked. Hippolyta looked at her for a few seconds. Her eyes went over the clear battle scars on her arms. Sara could almost hear the woman thinking, ‘only a true warrior looks like that’. 

“Permission granted.” Sara stood up. 

“I think I may know who those men are. We’re not exactly a women’s only team, your highness,” she said. Hippolyta raised her eyebrows. 

“Are you telling me that you brought these men here?” The threatening tone in her voice caused Amaya to move toward Sara. She’d rather have the guards take them both to prison if that was going to happen. 

“No. We dropped them off somewhere else before we came here, but they might be here because they need our help,” Sara said. Zari and Helen walked to Sara and Amaya. 

“That was stupid of your men,” Helen whispered as the queen considered her answer.

“Why?” Amaya asked. 

“When a man shows up on this island a woman has to fight for him or he will be killed. There’s a reason why there are no men here. No one has fought for one before,” Helen said. Sara sighed and rubbed her temples. In the corner, she saw the boys in chains. Amaya shot them a questioning look. 

“It’s a long story,” Ray replied. 

“Those idiots,” Zari groaned. It was time to take action. Sara turned to the queen. 

“I will fight for these men. As a collective. I am not fighting multiple people that is not fair.” She bit her tongue, knowing that the last sentence wasn’t polite. But the queen seemed to admire her feistiness. 

“Your offer is accepted. Miss…” 

“Captain Sara Lance,” she quickly corrected. There was no way she was starting a fight for her idiots if they didn’t call her by her title. 

“Captain Sara Lance will fight our best warrior for the lives of these six men,” the queen spoke. “This fight will take place in our arena, at sundown.” 

“Okay. In the meantime, can I bring the men to my ship? I promise that they won’t get out or flee,” Sara said. Helen stood in front of her queen.

“I can join them, to make sure we do not lose the men, your highness,” Helen said. The queen agreed to the offer.

“You idiots!” Zari yelled. They had just reached the bridge. 

“I know it’s not the smartest plan, but we can explain-” Nate started. 

“No time to explain, I have to fight for your lives soon,” Sara stopped him. “However, you’re all doing double chores this month.” She gave each one of the guys the stink-eye. “And I’ll let Amaya think of another punishment.” Sara turned to the table. 

“Are you sure you can win this thing?” John asked, not even a little concerned by the shackles around his wrists. 

“Sara is the strongest person I know. If any of us can do it, it’s her,” Amaya defended her girlfriend. Sara quickly turned her head to John, wearing the proudest expression she had ever worn. 

“Yeah, suck my dick, John.” 

“Babe, no!” Amaya said. Zari laughed. 

“I told you she’s the strongest person I know,” Amaya said as the now-free legends entered the Waverider. Sara dropped her bo staff and grabbed Amaya by the waist. 

“Everyone, get out. Boys, tomorrow you start cleaning duty. And by that, I mean the storage room.” A collective groan rose from the boys as they each went to their rooms. Zari leaned against the door frame. 

“Are you guys ever going to stop being so cheesy?” She asked. Sara lifted Amaya on top of one of the crates in the room. 

“No, but we’re going to start being explicit, so hurry and get out,” Sara replied, a quick sideways glance at Zari. Zari rolled her eyes and held up her hands. 

“I’m going, I’m going!” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd you think? Please leave a comment, I promise I'll reply!  
> Love y'all,  
> Freckles


End file.
